What should I do with Nico?
by readlesswritemore
Summary: Hades has had enough with the arguing. He tries to talk to them but ends up punishing Nico and arguing with Persephone. Nico over hears the argument and does something stupid enough to land him in deep trouble with King and Queen of the Underworld. Desperate, Hades turns to unlikely source for parenting advice. WARNING Corporal punishment possible
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.**

_Hades' POV_

I sighed and looked at the my bowl of cereal, giving serious thought to skipping breakfast for the rest of my endless life if it meant Demeter would stop feeding me cereal. Not having to endure my son and wife having their normal morning argument would be an added bonus. I wasn't listening to what they were saying until Persephone ran out of the room, crying.

"Why you horrible little…,"Demeter began but she seemed unable to think a word foul enough to describe my son or anyone who made her daughter cry so instead she turned to me. I decided now was a good time to get my son out of the room.

"Nico, you're excused. Go to your room and stay there." I ordered. Nico calmly rose.

"Yes, Father," he said, before walking out.

_Nico's POV_

I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. As usual, Persephone and I had been arguing, Persephone had started crying, Demeter had gotten mad, and Dad had sent me to my room. Now I had to wait for Dad to come and yell at me. It's not like I started the fight, Persephone did that. Of course, though no one reprimanded _Persephone_, just me.

I didn't even notice my dad standing in the doorway until he said my name, "Nico." I nearly fell off my bed. Would it kill him to knock?

"Nico, why do you always have to fight with Persephone?" he asked me.

I sat up and looked at my father, "I don't know. What does she always have to start fights?"

My father folds his arms and glares at me a little, "You start as many as she does, if not more, and you could choose to ignore her."

"Why should I have to be the adult? I'm sixteen and she's like a gazillion years old?" I asked.

"You know Persephone's sensitive," he told me sternly.

"You know I'm a typical angry teenager," I shot back. My father's eyes blazed for a second with anger. _Oops._ This was why I hated having conversations with my dad; I always said something that made him angry. When Dad gets mad, I get punished.

"Fine, if you're going to act like a child I'll treat you like one. You are not allowed to leave the Underworld for the next two weeks, no shadow-travelling either and you not to enter Elysium to visit your mother for that time period either," he told me.

_Wow._ He could be harsh, but he'd never restricted me to the Underworld for more than five days. Two whole weeks? I glared at my father. Not the best idea I've ever had but it happens. "Wow, Dad, what if I actually do something worse than argue? This, by the way, is not worth the pile of punishments you just heaped on me."

"And you can stay in your room until you're ready to apologize to both Persephone and me for your attitude," he added.

"But I have chores!" I exclaimed. Dad had a very long list of things to do when I was in the Underworld. He said it was so I could learn about his domain, I was pretty sure it was things he just didn't feel like doing. They were supposed to be done before dinner. He'd been so pissed when I'd failed to do everything that I'd taken to skipping lunch to make sure everything got done.

"Yes, you do and the sooner you can get to them," Hades told me. Then he disappeared.

FML. I knew he'd extend my grounding if I didn't get all my chores done. I had two every insincere apologies to mutter unless I wanted to be grounded for a month.

FML.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't suppose that an implied disclaimer would work so I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.**

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, my internet is down so I have to go to the library to use the internet and if I don't go on the internet often my family tends to think I've lost my mind so I've been busy reassuring them.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**

_Nico's POV_

_I really don't want to do this,_ I thought as I walked towards the throne room to deliver my apologies to the King and Queen of the Underworld. I was about to walk in when I heard yelling and stopped. What were they arguing about now?

I listened closer and quickly found out the obvious answer, me. Apparently they were discussing my 'attitude' in high volume. Well, I wasn't walking into the throne room when they were yelling like that, chores be damned. I'd rather take the extra grounding for not getting them done then try and give insincere apologies to pissed off gods. Especially, if the afore mentioned gods happened to be my father and step-mother.

I turned to go back to my room when I heard something that made me freeze, dead in my tracks.

_Hade's POV_

"He's a child, Hades! Your child! It's your job and right as his father to keep him in line! Yet you let him talk to me like that! You let him run wild! Do you even know what a father is supposed to do?" Persephone yelled at me.

I wanted to blast her, I loved her but still. This is what I get for trying to talk to them, Nico's attitude and Persephone's anger. She had been raging at me since I'd walked in after talking to Nico. I was beginning to wonder if I could ground Persephone. It didn't make Nico behave but who knew? Maybe it would work on her.

"Hades! Are you even listening to me?" Persephone yelled.

"Of course I am my flower. What would you have me do about the boy? You know that I don't simply let him get away with his actions. He is punished for them. I told him to apologize for the way he spoke to you this morning. Persephone he's sixteen and mortal. Teenagers can be….. difficult," I responded.

"Difficult! He's impossible! He's childish, he's infuriating, and he's dense! Hades, the Lord of the dead, king of the Underworld, can't control his own son!" she yelled back at me.

"Do not mock me, Persephone! No, I'm not entirely sure how to be a father, in case you forgot, my own father ate me and my younger siblings when we were only a few hours old!" I reminded her, beginning to lose my patience.

"Do something about your child, Hades," Demeter had appeared.

"What would you have me do dear sister? Would you like to talk to him? You are his aunt, "I said to Demeter in a tone that was clearly mocking.

"You're not funny, Hades. You need to be firm with children. It seems your son is no exception. Maybe you should remember that. Even Zeus is a better father than you are, Heavens knows that all of his children hate him. At least he can handle them, "Demeter spat at me.

_Nico's POV_

_Childish! Difficult! Dense! Impossible! Infuriating! That damn weed!_ I thought angrily running through the halls of the palace, unaware of where my feet took me. That argument I had just overheard made me angry. Persephone with her insults, it had taken all my willpower not to walk in there and tell her what I thought of her.

Dad hadn't even defended me and Demeter with her bit about being firm with children. I stopped and looked at where I was Persephone's garden. An idea began to form in my head. A child was I? I'd show them how a child would act. A reckless smile formed on my face as I began my plan. Consequences be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I honestly have to say it? I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.**

_Hades' POV_

"Alecto!" I yelled as I stormed into my throne room. I was going to blast that boy, and then I was going to bring him back and blast him again, several times. Alecto landed in front of me, she was smiling, she knew I was furious and was hoping I was going to let her eat the object of my fury. Too bad for her I wasn't feeding my son to the Furies, no matter what stupid thing he did this time.

"Find Nico; bring him to me, alive. He may fight you; you can fight back but don't kill or maim him. Do you understand me?" I told her.

"Yes, my lord. Should I bring him here to you or will you be elsewhere?" she asked.

"Here, I'll be here," I told her, "Now go."

_Nico's POV _

_ Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. _Those were my thoughts as I tried to find the quickest path out of the underworld. What had been I thinking? I tore up Persephone's garden; I uprooted and sliced to pieces every single plant. I might as well have salted the soil. As I ran I was positive that when my father found me he'd literally kill me. That or he'd let Persephone have me and I wasn't sure which idea was more horrifying.

I was considering shadow-traveling to get out of the underworld when Alecto landed in front of me.

"Your father wants you," she told me, smiling viscously. My hand tightened on my sword. How much more trouble could I possibly get into? The small rational part of my brain told me to go with Alecto; maybe if I came quietly Hades might be willing to talk. Why didn't I do that? Instead of listening to my better judgment, I drew my sword and swung it at Alecto, who dodged and raked her claws down my arm.

"Ah!" I yelled dropping my sword. Alecto seized her chance and grabbed me, then yanked me into the air and began flying towards the palace.

"Like I said, Honey, your father would like to speak with you." FML.

_Hades' POV _

Alecto dropped Nico from at least ten feet in the air. Nico landed on his hands and knees at the base of my throne with a thud and a sickening crack. Nico cradled one arm and gasped in pain, and then he seemed to notice me. Still cradling his most likely broken arm with one that was bleeding from what looked like marks from Alecto's claws; he tried to back away from me.

He looked scared as I rose from my throne and began to walk towards him. I tried to not feel anything at the thought that my son feared me or maybe just my anger. Trying to be gentle, I took his broken arm in my hand and looked at it, it was a clean break.

"Dad…." He began. I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary to get your injuries looked at. When they've made sure that you're not permanently injured, you can tell me what in my name you were thinking when you destroyed your step-mothers garden. We'll discuss your punishment later," I told him. His face blank Nico let me pull him to his feet and lead him to the palace infirmary.

Some days I'm not entirely sure if I should be a father, or a husband for that matter, but I'm what Nico and Persephone got.


End file.
